


Until We Meet Again

by CalyRose



Series: Dragonborn Kalina [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalyRose/pseuds/CalyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalina has had many happy years with her thief, now it's time to say good bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

Closing her eyes Kalina fisted her hands tightly. She had to say good bye to many friends and family over the years but this one, this one was the worst. A light touch on her shoulder turning to see Niruin, one of the very few original guild members left. How long had it been since she’d joined the guild? Forty, fifty years? Yet she still looked like she was in the prime of her life. A curse of the dragon blood that flowed through her veins.

“He’s asking for you,” the Bosmer said softly.

Kalina nodded slightly, “Thanks, Niruin.”

Turning she headed back down the secret passage to the guild. So much had changed since she had joined the guild, and yet the Cistern was still home to the Guild. Always would be.

Making her way through the Cistern and past fellow guild members towards a bed that held the man she’d fallen head over heels with. His emerald eyes opened, still as bright as the day they’d met, and a smile crossed his lips. 

“I see he found you, lass,” he said softly.

Kneeling beside his bed and reaching out to run a hand through locks that used to be so red and were now a snowy white she tried to return the smile, “I wasn’t trying to hide, Bryn, just needed some fresh air is all.”

“You’re not fooling me, Lina lass, I know you too well.”

The smile slipped away and she whispered softly, “I don’t want to say good-bye.”

“Than don’t. Just say until we meet again, because we will, lass. Either in Sovangarde or the Evergloam. Make me a promise though. Promise me that -” he broke off suddenly with a sharp burst of coughing that shook his body fiercely. Kalina bit her lip hard enough to draw blood; her healing magic was of no use on him anymore. Nothing could heal old age, when a body just decides it’s time.

The thief took a deep breath and pinned his eyes on the woman he had loved for what seemed his whole life. She wasn’t going to like the promise he was going to ask her to make. No one was sure how long she would live, according to Paarthunax she could live for many more years. He didn’t want his Lina lass to be alone; he wanted her to love again.

“Promise me you won’t mourn me forever. Promise you will find love again,” his voice was rough from his coughing spell and more.

Kalina’s head snapped up her stormy grey eyes meeting his green. “What?” she whispered stunned. Here the damnable man was at the door to the afterlife and he wanted her to find someone else to love?

“Please, Kalina, for me.”

She closed her eyes at the plea, “Yes.”

“Now give me a kiss, lass, to send me off.”

Obediently the Dragonborn leaned over and pressed her lips to his gently. His hand reached up and tangled itself in her hair pulling her closer for a deeper kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity for them before his hand relaxed against her head, his lips stopped meeting hers. Drawing back Kalina let out a small sob. He wasn’t just at the door, he was going through it. The stubborn Nord was leaving her. 

“I love you, Brynjolf,” she whispered through her tears. A sigh escaped Brynjolf’s lips and than he was gone. A cry escaped her lips and she clutched her lover’s hand tightly sobs coming loudly, uncaring what any of the Guild members thought. She’d lost the love of her life. It wasn’t fair to live for so long and love someone so much just to have to watch them grow old and die.

The Guild watched with tears in their eyes as one of its oldest members left them for his destined placed in the afterlife and the other’s heart broke. The two had been a couple for so long it was hard to imagine Kalina without Brynjolf.

Kalina lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. Leaning over she kissed his lips lightly, “I love you, Bryn,” she said again shakily. “Until we meet again, my love. Be it the Evergloam or Sovangarde, we will meet again.”


End file.
